Let me rub you the right way
by Tigerfly86
Summary: This is a a short piece based in the future, where Dave and Kurt live together and are happy. Hope you enjoy please comment


It was late in the day, almost dinner time, when David finally walked in the front door. The New York traffic had been unusually heavy for a Friday, though he never minded spending a few extra minutes in his Aston martin. David dropped his things in the entrance hall, and casually flipped through the mail. Bills, Bills, Bills. An offer for a low-cost gym membership and a new credit card. He quickly tossed them aside - thinking that he needed to go to the gym later, and that the last thing he needed was another credit card. And then he found a handwritten note. From Kurt. "I'm waiting for you in the bedroom," it said. David smiled. Kurt was his best friend, his lover, his soul mate. And he was great at all three. David wasn't exactly in the mood for sex after a long day, but, if that's what Kurt wanted, he wouldn't disappoint.

David opened the bedroom door, half expecting to find Kurt waiting for him on the bed, hard-on at the ready, wearing nothing but his Black skin tight jeans. What he saw instead was a complete surprise. The room had been transformed into a pleasure palace: Softly illuminated by strawberry scented candles, classical music playing softly on the stereo, a dozen long-stemmed roses overflowing from a vase, the bed turned down revealing his favourite Polo sheets. David took a moment to admire him. That outfit really shows off his ass, he thought to himself.

"What's all this?" David asked. Replied Kurt: "I'm at your disposal, here to tend to your pleasure, and yours alone." "I don't get it," David said. "You deserve it," Kurt said. "You do so much for me. In every way. I know you've had a long week, and I wanted to do something for you." "So you redecorated our room?" he joked. "I'm talking about giving you a massage," Kurt said. "I'll do it however you want, and it's all about you. Don't even think about doing anything to me." "You're serious?" David asked. "Yep," he replied. "Of course, I can't guarantee I won't have a, uh, 'reaction,' from putting my hands all over your body, but that's not your problem." "Eh," David scoffed, "that's happened with all the guys who've ever massaged me." Kurt hesitated a moment and looked at him, then they both laughed. Then Kurt produced a tray with drinks on it: a Beer for David, and a white wine for himself. "Just to help us both relax," Kurt explained. "Great," David replied, and they clinked their glasses in a toast.

After he had finished half his drink, David took off his suit coat and tossed it on a nearby chair. Kurt smiled, walked over and took off David's tie, tossing it on the same chair. "Here, let me." Kurt said his voice an octave deeper. David dropped his hands and let Kurt pull his shirt out of his pants, unbutton it and toss it on the pile. David kicked off his Bruno Magli moccasins, while Kurt undid his belt. Next David's pants came off, then his socks. Finally, David stood there, face-to-face with his lover, wearing only his gray boxer briefs - which were noticeably tenting. "Last stop!" said Kurt, sticking his fingers in the elastic waistband and pulling down David's underwear, yet trying to ignore David's semi-hard cock.

Kurt squeezed David's biceps as a signal to lie down, took the drink from his hand, and led him to the bed. David settled face down, completely naked, on the clean sheets. He was quite a vision, his well-styled brown hair framed by the pillow, his toned muscular body floating on the fine cotton of the sheets. Kurt took a moment to drink in the view. "God, David, you've got the most incredible arms ever," Kurt wanted to say to him. But, playing his role, he went for: "Shall I start with your shoulders?" "That's fine," David replied. "But lose the 'shall' stuff, okay?" Kurt smiled, and then poured some massage oil into his hands. He rubbed them together to warm the oil, and began to slowly, deeply, rub David's shoulders, kneading the muscles, working out the kinks he could feel in David's deltoids. Then he moved his hands down his spine to the middle of his back, applying firm thumb pressure around each vertebrae. He massaged outward from his spine onto David's well-developed back muscles, pressing with his palms, pushing in long strokes to his glutes. David's lats formed a triangle from his shoulders to his waist. Kurt massaged them, working from his spine outward and down from his shoulders. His hands moved down through the valley of David's lower back, and then onto the firm muscular flesh of his ass.

Kurt had tried to prevent it, but no amount of concentration could keep his cock from beginning to stir now. How could it not when he was touching the man who was the source of so much pleasure and joy in his life? The problem was, it was twisted downward in his tight shorts and was getting to be painful. Removing a hand from David's back, he made a quick adjustment to relieve the discomfort. As he shifted his cock, Kurt brushed against David's hip. "Having a problem," the incredibly perceptive David said. "I'm fine, don't worry about me," Kurt replied, returning that second hand to David's ass.

Kurt had been standing beside David, but now, to improve his angle of attack, he moved onto the bed and straddled David's body without touching him. Leaning forward, he used his body weight to add to the pressure he put into the massage of David's ass. This angle also changed his view, allowing him to see up into David's crotch. Kurt could see the fine hairs covering David's butt, and the coarser hair covering the place between his ball sac and his crack. Kurt shut his blue eyes to try to remove the temptation, but unfortunately (or not) he got the mental image of David wearing just his forest green shirt, and dark boxers only increasing his temptation. With a sigh, he tried to concentrate on massaging the backs of David's legs. First he massaged the back of David's right hamstring, using his thumbs to press firmly against the strong muscle. Then he repeated the treatment to the left hamstring. Then the right calf, followed by the left calf. Even though David has ticklish feet and flinched slightly when Kurt shifted his attention to his soles, Kurt could feel his partner's body continue being relaxed and fully under his control. By applying firm pressure in long strokes, Kurt turned the potential tickle into pleasure. "Ooh Kurt," David cooed at Kurt's touch. David's low moans of pleasure went right to Kurt's crotch, and his hard on twitched from the pleasure he was producing and the thoughts he had as he stared at David's muscular ass and full ball sac.

"Turn over now" Kurt said in a low quiet voice. David slowly raised up and turned over and stretched out suggestively. His hard cock lay on his stomach. Kurt returned to the head of the bed, and paused a moment to take in the handsome body that lay out for him. David glowed as he lay naked on the bed, lit by the flickering candles, his hazel eyes sparkling. "You are perfect," Kurt said. David looked up at him and smiled. "Kiss me," David said. Kurt leaned down to do so. His intent was a brief chaste kiss on the lips, but David pulled him down to him, opened his mouth, and began to probe gently with his tongue. Kurt couldn't help but respond by sliding his tongue alongside David's and moving it deep in his mouth. Then David reached for him with his other hand, landing it on his thigh and moving quickly up to grasp Kurt's swollen cock. Which caused Kurt to do something neither one of them thought him capable of. "No, no," he said, pulling back from David's hand. "Tonight's about you. I wasn't kidding."

"Okay," David said, straightening himself out on the bed again. "Suit yourself." "No," Kurt replied as he began to gently massage around David's collar bone and pectorals, "I want to suit you." Kurt moved down to lightly stroke David's pecs, massaging those muscles and moving up and out toward his shoulders. As he massaged, he only grazed the dark circles of David's nipples. Each time he grazed them, David moaned audibly. Kurt moved on to do each of his arms and hands, working out along each finger as he finished. He then began to work on David's abdominals. Kurt moved downward and out along David's hips and them onto his quadriceps. Then, he shifted massaging with even pressure upward in long strokes along David's abs, onto his pecs. "You like this?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper. "Omigod yes," David replied firmly. Kurt put his fingers on each of David's nipples. First, he massaged them in broad circles, increasing his pressure as they became erect. Then he took the hard muscular peaks in his fingers, squeezed them firmly and twisted gently. David let out sigh as a tingle flowed through him and the actions of Kurt's fingers radiated in deep sexual feelings through his body. He writhed slowly under this touch and his thighs brushed against Kurt's crotch.

Kurt was moving according to a plan to produce the most pleasure possible for the man he loved. He stopped his nipple play and shifted down to the end of the bed to work on David's lower body. David's legs were parted slightly, showing Kurt a magnificent view of his crotch. His hard cock lying along this flat abs, his ball sac hanging heavily down between his powerful thighs, and the outline of his trimmed pubic hair. Kurt placed his hands at the very tops of David's legs, his thumbs on the inside, just barely touching David's scrotum. He began to knead the muscles; sure the sensations were being transmitted upward, but never actually touching David there. He kept this up for a few moments, and could feel David subtly pushing down and opening his legs slightly so there would be actual genital contact. But he continued to evade David by moving his hands fractionally lower. Then Kurt left the area all together, and began to work on David's thighs. He moved down from David's quads to his knees, massaging the borders of his kneecaps, and moving through the layer of hair covering David's legs. In an even massage downward, Kurt reached the tops of David's feet. He flexed David's foot, massaged the top of it, his instep, and worked his toes as a unit and finally gave a strong individual massage to each of his toes.

When he finished the last toe, Kurt stood up, stripped and stood naked in front of David. He said playfully, "I guess that's everything." David said nothing, raised up to a half-sitting position, took Kurt's hand, pulled him back on the bed, and put it on his hard cock and said "No babe, not quite everything." He lay back down, holding Kurt's forearm, moving it slightly along his hard shaft. Kurt, still kneeling, shifted forward, moving up while spreading David's legs farther apart with his legs until his knees were at the middle of David's thighs.

Kurt brushed his brown hair back, and then brought his face to within inches of David's cock. The blended scents of David's sweat and the massage oil with mixed with the warm aroma of the candles. Kurt raised back up, still holding David's rock hard cock in his hand. The massage oil on his hand made a perfect lubricant. Kurt stroked the long shaft using firm pressure. His hand encased the large head of David's cock and he squeezed it. As he slid back down the shaft, Kurt saw a drop of precum form at the slit. He stroked back up and massaged it around the entire head. Under him, David's body moved in a wave with Kurt's hand, his moans were long and low. Occasionally, David opened his eyes, stared deeply into Kurt's eyes, and smiled, "Yeahhh." And then he'd close his eyes drifting off into a sensual bliss. Occasionally, David reached out his hand to touch Kurt, but Kurt pushed his hand back gently.

Kurt moved from David's cock to his balls. He took David's sac in his hand massaging the accumulated oil into it. He wrapped his finger around the sac, above the large orbs, and stretched out the sac. He pulled gently upward and then squeezed the contents carefully. "Oh yeah, oh my god YES! David was nearly delirious with the sensations that Kurt was producing. Kurt took David's cock in his other hand. Both men were surrounded by pleasure. David felt the strength of Kurt's hand on his hard on and balls. He could feel his body totally submitting to Kurt's touch. Kurt's own cock was rigid, dripping precum, and his balls felt full and heavy. Finally, he raised up so that both cocks were together. Kurt wrapped his hand around both hard ons. David felt the hardness of Kurt's cock against his own and Kurt's powerful hand gripping both of them. The moisture of their precum and massage oil produced the most incredible lubrication possible.

Kurt stroked their joined cocks with long powerful strokes. Like a matched set, they moaned, writhed and were fully consumed by the pleasure. "Oh baby," Kurt said, "Oh honey, tell me how much you love this?" David could barely form words through his passion, "Don't stop, don't stop, Kurt. I'm so close." As if on cue, Kurt felt his balls rise up in their sac, draw tight against his body, and the feeling he loved so much came from the depths of his body. "Oh god David, I'm going to cum," he nearly screamed the words. David's body went rigid, and at the same instant the first jet of cum erupted from each of their cocks. Spurt after spurt of hot cum flew from their cocks landing on David's chest and abs.

As their breathing returned to normal, Kurt's hand was motionless, still holding their cocks together. The glorious scent of their orgasm added to the scents already in the room. "That was incredible," David said. Still following the plan he had constructed hours before, Kurt slid the covers back onto the bed, covering them lightly. "Let's take a short nap." Kurt pulled the covers up over a surprised, but very appreciative David. "Thanks," he said. Kurt leaned down and gave him a long kiss. "We'll wake up in an hour," he said. "And then, I'm gonna feed the cat and fix dinner for us. They exchanged another smile, a long passionate kiss and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
